TheBiggestEdFan's Crazy SpongeBob DVD Bash!
''TheBiggestEdFan's Crazy SpongeBob DVD Bash! ''is a DVD with all the episodes written by TheBiggestEdFan, followed by his personal favorites. Disc 1 (Seasons 8 & 9) *Tom and Jerry: War of Whisker *What Patrick Does at Nighttime *Screams *Ed, Edd, Eddy n SpongeBob *The Krusty Chum Bucket *The Patrick Patty *DogPants *SpongeBob Meets the Bathtub *Two Jobs in One Sponge *Boating Test #40 *Hall Monitor 2 *Gary's Baby *Plankton! The Musical *Sponge Vs. Squirrel *The Clock is Ticking *The Stupid Duo *Clarinet Succses *Battle of the Squids *The Broom *SpongeBob and The New Computer *Planks a Ton! Disc 2 (Seasons 10, 12 & 13) *Exercise Place of Death *Finsey World *Suds 2 *Chicka Chicka Sponge! *World's Spongiest Record *One Hundreth Episode Spectacular! *Krashed Krab *The Curse On a Sponge *Patties Galore *Squid's Guide *My Name's Not Rick *Tree in the Water *Inkheart *Clone Crazy *Anchovies Away *Sponge Trip *Krab's Konfess *Tennis Squidward *Evil Bug on the Loose *Boo! Disc 3 (Seasons 13 & 14) *Krusty Kostumes *A Montage of Many Halloweens *The Boxer Jellyfish *Unwrapped *Jellyfish Jam Again *Valentine's Day 2 Disc 4 (TBA) Disc 5 (Personal Favorites) *Season 1: Jellyfish Jam, Ripped Pants, Bubblestand, Karate Choppers, Hooky, Fools in April *Season 2: No Free Rides, Bubble Buddy, Dying For Pie, Big Pink Loser, Something Smells, Christmas Who?, Procrastionation, I'm With Stupid *Season 3: The Algae's Always Greener, Idiot Box, Krusty Krab Training Video, Just One Bite (Uncut), The Camping Episode, Pranks A Lot *Season 4: Have You Seen This Snail?, Patrick SmartPants, Dunces and Dragons, Ghost Host, Chimps Ahoy!, Bummer Vacation, The Thing, Wigstruck, Squid Wood *Season 5: Good Ole Whathisname, Spy Buddies, Night Light, Friend or Foe (K.O Old Man Jenkins! Now!), Stanley S. SquarePants *Season 6: Slide Whistle Stooges, The Card, Dear Vikings, Toy Store of Doom, Gone, The Splinter, Cephalopod Lodge, Shuffleboarding, Choir Boys *Season 7: The Inside Job, The Curse of Bikini Bottom, Shell Shocked, Growth Spout, Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful, TBA, TBA, TBA *Season 8: Two By Four, The Krabbytantic, Ghosts R' Us!, The Ring, Shadow, Spotlight Sponge *Season 9: Hooky 2, Secret Hill of Jungle, Pirates of Bikini Bottom, No More Overbooked, Eat Meat, Singing Pat, Mermaid Man vs. Barnacle Boy, Housemates *Season 10: The Nicktoons Battle, BobSponge, The Return of BobSponge, BobSponge's Revenge, A Starfish of Doom, WhoPat WhatSatr? *Season 11: The Ghost of the Krusty Krab, Journey to Land, Band Geeks 2, Punishment, SpongeBob the Great, Pat-astrophe (Amazing title card!) *Season 12: Tooth Greedy, Capured Soap, Head Distress, A Pearl Worth 1,000 Bucks, One Man Banned, The Dome of Horror, A Documentry: Eugene Krabs *Season 13: Gender Switch, Curse of the Snails, Choclate With Bombs!, Bashed on a Bash, Attack of the Living Krabby Patties, Sand Diggin' *Season 14: Sick Squid, Help Wanted 2, House Fancy 2, TBA, TBA, TBA, TBA, TBA *Season 15: Ripped Pants 2, Homeless Sandy, TBA, TBA, TBA, TBA, TBA, TBA *Season 16: 6teenBob 6teenPants, Generation Fourth, Hold Hands, Eliminateds, Monster SpongeBob *Season 17: MusicleBob DancePants, TBA, TBA, TBA, TBA Category:DVDs Category:2009 Category:TheBiggestEdFan Category:Lists Category:Episode Lists Category:List of Episodes